Changer le cour du temps
by feedesglaces
Summary: Lorsque Harry retourne au QG de l'ordre du phoenix , le Professeur McGonagal décide de l'envoyer pour un mystérieux voyage avec ses amis . spoilers hp1 à 6.Ne tient pas compte du tome 7.
1. Chapter 1

_Changer le cour du temps !_

_Chapitre 1 : drôles de vacances :_

_Il était assis à son bureau au 4 privet drive, la maison de son oncle et sa tante. Il vivait là depuis 17 ans avec la sœur de sa mère, son mari et son fils. Ses parents étant mort lorsqu'il avait 1 an, il ne les avait jamais connues. James et Lily Potter on été tué par Voldemort, lui avait survécu à un AVADA KEDAVRA et avais réduit le mage noir à néant. Cependant celui-ci était revenue lors de sa 4° année._

_Ce jeune homme, Harry Potter attendait minuit. Heure à laquelle il pourrais (enfin !) utiliser la magie._

_12H00_

_C'est bon, il était enfin majeur ! A cette pensée l'élue eut un mince sourire. Il n'avait plus beaucoup sourit depuis la mort de son parrain Sirius Black en 5° année, mais il souriait encore moins depuis la mort de son mentor, Albus Dumbledor, l'année dernière._

_Une chouette blanche s'engouffra par la fenêtre, elle déposa son paquet puis sortit sans demander son reste. Un hiboux, coq, celui de Ron, entra à son tour avec une lettre et un paquet assez épais. Puis vint le tour de fumseck le phœnix de Dumbledor ainsi qu' hedwidg sa propre chouette. Il ouvrit le paquet qu'elle lui apportait : Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre contenant des sort simple aux plus complexe, une lettre l'accompagnait :_

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite tout d'abord un joyeux anniversaire,_

_j'espère que mon cadeaux te plaît, 17 ans se n'est pas rien n'est ce pas ?_

_Je sais que tu ne va pas bien mais ne te laisse pas abattre, Dumbledor ne l'aurais pas voulu, n'y Sirius, n'y tes parents! On est là Ron, Remus et moi si tu as besoin... _

_à bientôt,_

_ta petite mione._

_Il sourit, décidément Hermione le connaissait bien !_

_Il ouvrit le cadeaux de Ron: le rouquin lui avait offert un livre sur les plus grand aurore de Grande Bretagne. Il y avait son père et Sirius ainsi que c'est grands-parents, Eva et Alexander Potter. Il lut sa lettre :_

_Salut vieux frère !_

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!_

_comment sa va ? Mal je suppose (tu suppose bien. pensa Harry)_

_Tu sais on sera toujours là pour toi ! Ne l'oubli pas, ne l'oubli jamais !_

_À bientôt, Ron.W._

_Harry était très émus de l'attention de ses amis avais pour lui. Il ouvrit le premier paquet qu'il avait reçus. C'était un paquet de Remus : il lui avait donné le livre des blagues, retenues et autres des Maraudeurs._

_Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, tu peux dorénavant faire de la magie en dehors de l'école alors n'en abuse pas trop. Je viendrais te chercher le 1° Août à 11 heure. Soit à l'heure, à bientôt et encore Joyeux anniversaire, _

_Remus Lupin._

_Il pris le paquet et la lettre de Fumseck et la lut :_

_Mon cher Harry,_

_si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de se monde. Je te souhaite alors un bon anniversaire ! Passe de bonne vacances. Tu dois savoir aussi que je te lègue ma pensine, fumseck et l'épée de Godric Griffondore. Etant son descendant direct elle te revient de droit._

_Au revoir Harry._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledor._

_p.s : souvient toi toujours que l'amour est ta plus grande force !_

_Il commença à lire le livre des Maraudeurs où il y avais relatés tout leurs bêtise et ce jusqu'à leurs 7° années :_

_'LES MARAUDEURS :_

_James Potter / prongs_

_Sirius Black/ padoot_

_Rémus Lupin/ moony_

_Petter Pettigrow / wortmail._

_1° année :_

_4 septembre 1970. Prongs / Padfoot :_

_Ont à repeint les murs du couloire du 3° étage en rose, les armures en jaune mais on s'est fait prendre par Rusard._

_1h de colle chaque soir pendant une semaine avec le prof de potion. '_

_Harry finit par s'endormire sur la pensée de leurs bêtises._

_ Le lendemain matin il se leva vers sept heure et partit faire son jogging de 2 heures. Quand il renta, il partit se changer puis fit le petit déjeuner pour les autres._

_Alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner, son oncle Vernon entra dans la cuisine._

_- t'a fait le p'ti dèj' ?_

_- oui oncle Vernon. Au fait Remus viendra me chercher à 11h demain._

_- très bien ! Bon débarras. _

_Il retourna dans chambre avec un petit sourire ( sûrement l'un des seul depuis longtemps ), il s'installa confortablement sur son lit et entrepris de lire le livre de défense qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire. Il lui serait peut être très utile. Il avait décidé de s'entraîner et devenir plus fort bien que ses capacités magiques était déjà bien plus importante qu'avant. De plus il avait réussit à devenir animagus, son animale ? Une fière panthère noir aux yeux émeraudes et une trace en forme d'éclaire blanche sur le front. Grâce à cela il était plus endurant, plus grand et plus musclés aussi. Il mesurait à peut- près 1,80 mètres. Ses cheveux toujours aussi en batailles lui arrivait à la base du coup. Ses yeux d'émeraude avait constamment un voile de tristesse. Harry portait désormais des lentilles qui le rendait très séduisant ! Mais cela était très pratique lors des batailles ! _

_Il passait la journée la journée à lire et s'entraîner sur certain sort. _

_Le lendemain matin il se leva tôt et recommença sont manège habituel. Il termina sa valise et la déposa dans l'entrée. _

_'' 10h50 Remus va bientôt arriver. Pensa t-il''._

_En effet 10 minutes après après, la sonnette rentit il alla ouvrir la porte, il tombât nez à nez avec Remus :_

_- coucou Harry ! Lui dit celui-ci._

_- bonjours professeur Lupin !_

_- Je ne suis plus ton professeur, appelle moi Remus ou Lunard. Allez prend ta valise on y va. !_

_Harry pris sa valise et s'accrochât au bras de Remus ne sachant pas encore transplaner._

_Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles à Poudlard._

_- Le ministre a décider purement et simplement de fermé l'école ! Alors nous abritons les personne voulant se défendre contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, nous sommes environs 100 personnes plus les membres de l'ordre, il y a aussi les professeurs qui donnent des cours aux élèves et Mrs Pomfresh qui apprend aux adultes à soigner les blessures graves et superficielles. Expliqua Remus_

_- ok. Ron, Hermione et les autres sont là ?_

_- oui et Drago Malfoy ainsi que sa mère ont rejoint nos rands, ils sont fiables ont les a interrogés au véritassérum. _

_Ils continuèrent à parler jusque devant la grande salle._

_- Au fait Harry, il y a une personne que tu connaît qui veut te présenter quelqu'un._

_- Pourquoi tu me dit sa ?_

_- Parce que sa va te faire un choc !_

_- Allons-y, lui dit pour seul réponse Harry. _

_Lorsqu'il entrèrent, tous les visages des personnes présentes ( c'est à dire ses amis, l'ordre et Malfoy ) se tournèrent vers lui._

_- HARRY !! _

_Hermione venait de se lever et le serré dans ses bras._

_- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !_

_- Moi aussi mione mais la tu m'étouffe ! _

_Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde, et la jeune fille se détacha de lui en bafouillant des excuses rouge de honte._

_Soudain un homme s'approchât de lui suivi par une jeune fille d'une grande beauté._


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! Bonne Lecture !

_Chapitre 2 : Départ et rencontre :_

_Ils se figea de surprise, devant lui il y avait :_

_- Si…. Sirius ?? Co...Comment ?_

_- Je te raconterais plus tard ! Tu as bien grandi !_

_Harry avait du mal a assimilé la nouvelle. Son parrain était vivant devant lui ! Soudain il réalisa ce que cela voulait dire Sirius !Vivant ! Devant moi !. Il se précipita vers lui et le serrât dans ses bras . _

_Sirius se détacha de lui et Harry pu le détaillé : il était un peu plus pâle qu'avant , ses yeux autrefois vide de toute expression pétillait désormais de malice et de bonheur. _

_- Harry , je voudrais te présenter ma fille Evelyne. _

_La jeune fille qui se tenait tantôt derrière lui était donc sa fille . Evelyne lui fit un sourire éblouissant qu'il lui rendit. _

_- enchanté de te connaître !_

_- moi aussi Harry! Papa ma beaucoup parlé de toi et tes amis ..._

_Il détailla la jeune fille, elle était grande et élancée, ses cheveux noirs lui retombaient en dégrader jusque ses omoplates . Ses yeux étaient gris acier tout comme ceux de sont père. « Elle est vraiment très belle se dit-il._

_Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, ils restèrent longtemps accroché l'un à l'autre. Mais Sirius rompis le charme :_

_- Bon les enfants assyé vous !_

_Le professeur Mcgonagale se leva et pris la parole une fois les jeunes assis :_

_-bien , l'Ordre a une mission à vous confiez ._

_Vous n' êtes pas sans savoir que le ministère est sous les ordres de Voldemort ? Bien , le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant invincible ici, nous vous envoyons à une époque où vous pouvez le tuer. __Quand je dis vous, c' est Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, Mr Weaslay, Miss Granger et Miss Black. __Vous serez accompagner par deux membres de l'ordre : Messieurs Black et Lupin. Je veux vous envoyer aux temps des maraudeurs. Vous avez la possibilité de garder vos identités . Sirius et Remus seront professeur et vous élèvent._

_Elle leurs tendit une lettre qu'ils devraient donner au professeur Dumbledor. _

_Les jeunes élèves était complètement abasourdit _

_Deux jour plus tard, ils étaient dans la grande salle avec leurs affaires. _

_- bon je vais vous demander de bien suivre mes instruction : Vous devez boire cette potion, vous allez atterrir ici même mais 20 ans en arrière. Voldemort est moins puissant à cette époque. Vous devez détruire ce que vous savez et le tuer ! Voilà, bonne chance !_

_Ils burent la potion ..._

* * *

_20 ans en arrière :_

_C'était le banquet de début d'année._

_Les maraudeurs étaient à leurs tables avec leurs petites amies respective._

_Soudain une épaisse fumée apparue les professeurs étai levés baguettes en main. La brume disparue comme elle était arrivée. Les 5 jeunes étaient tombée par terre. Le professeur Dumbledor contourna sa table et réveilla les voyageurs, ils se mirent à bouger et se levèrent._

_- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda menaçant Dumbledor_

_- Je crois que cette lettre vous aidera professeur._

_Il lue la lettre , puis incrédule il baissa sa baguette et intima le reste des professeurs à faire de même. Il fixa les ados et leur redemanda de ce présenter , Hermione commença:_

_- Je m'appelle Hermione granger et j'ai 17 ans._

_- Je m'appelle Evelyne Black et j'ai 17 ans._

_- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley , j'ai 17 ans._

_- Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et j'ai aussi 17 ans_

_- Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai également 17 ans._

_- Bien merci , vous étiez dans qu'elle maison à votre époque ?_

_- tous à griffondore sauf Drago qui était à Serpentard. Répondit aussi tôt Hermione._

_- Bien, pour des raisons que vous seul connaissez vous irez tous a Griffondore. Allez maintenant bon appétit à tous ._

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des rouges et or. Tout le monde discutait se demandait pourquoi ils était là ._

_De leur côté les maraudeurs étaient complètement abasourdit . Ils se levèrent sous l'ordre de Remus et se rapprochèrent. Ils entendirent le début d'une conversation :_

_- vous croyez qu'ils ont atterries où ? Demanda Hermione._

_- Je ne sais pas , je crois qu'ils doivent attendre dans le bureau de Dumbledor . Répondis Evelyne._

_- Ah. Ok!_

_- salut ! _

_- Salut Lunard ! Répondirent Harry, Ron ,Hermione et Evelyne en chœur._

_- 'lut Lupin ! Répondit drago._

_- on peut s'assoire ? Demanda Sirius _

_- oui bien sûr ! Répondit sa futur fille._

_- alors comme sa vous venez du futur ?_

_- eh oui ! C'est vraiment pas tout rose là bas . Voldemort c'est emparé du ministère. Répondit amèrement Harry._

_- On nous à envoyer pour le tuer . Termina Hermione. _

_- mais là ont doit aller au bureau de Dumbledor, ont vous rejoint à la salle commune . Au fait c'est quoi le mot de passe ? Poursuivit Evelyne._

_- '' chevalier '' ! Ont peut vous accompagner ? Demanda James._

_- Ok ! Maintenant ont sait pourquoi Harry est si curieux ! Le taquina Ron ._

_- très drôle Ron ! Vraiment Sirius à déteint sur toi ! _

_- eh c'est bien non ! Répondit le concerné !_

_- euh !! Pas vraiment ! Renchérit Harry !_

_Cette conversation fit rire tout le monde et Sirius débati avec Harry à ce sujet jusque devant la gargouille. _

_La statue se mit à bouger , et le directeur suivit de Sirius et Remus arrivât devant eux . _

_- ah ! Vous êtes pas tout seul alors ! Dit inutilement James ._

_- ben non ! Bon alors qui va enseigner quoi ? Demanda Evelyne ._

_- Sirius les duels et moi la dcfm ( défense contre les_

_Forces du mal ! C'est plus court !! ) . Répondit Remus._

_- Super !! Cria tout le monde ! (Même Drago !! Eh oui !)_

_- bon aller tout le monde au lit ! À demain les jeunes ! Dit Dumbledor._

_Ce soir là tout le monde s' endormit la tête pleine de questions. _

* * *

j'espère que cela vous plaît ? donnez moi votre avis ! les reviews font toujours plaisire !

le chapitre 3 ne sera pas pour tout de suite je ne l'ai pas terminer et je part en vacances deux semaines la fin de la semaine prochaine , je ne sais pas si il sera fini d'ici là .

voilà , bizoux ! Kath.


	3. Chapter 3: première semaine, affrontemen

chapitre 3 : première semaine, affrontement entre un père et son fils .

Le lendemain lorsque Harry se réveilla il vit Rémus assit sur sont lit à lire un livre de défense. Il lui demanda alors :

«- bien dormi ?

-oui pourquoi cette question ?

- Je sais que demain c'est la pleine lune donc je réitère ma question est – ce que tu as bien dormis cette nuit ?

- heu...que... balbutia Rémus complètement abasourdis .

- comment je le sais ? Oublis pas que je vient du futur ! On sait tous sur ta condition excepté Drago et sur les animagis des autres ! Mais on s'en fou !Bon! Je vais me doucher , mais avant je voudrais que tu pense à cette phrase : tout le monde à le droits au bonheur, peut importe sa condition , tout plus que n'importe qui Moony » terminât- il.

Le jeune lycanthrope méditât sur ces paroles qu'il trouva bien sage pour un jeune homme de 17 ans.

Une fois que tout le monde fut réveillé , ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour manger. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Lily les attendait avec un emplois du temps.

« Tenez ! Bonjour tout le monde asseyez–vous. » leurs dit-elle avant qu'ils n'aient pus prononcer le moindre son.

Ils s'assirent, et consultèrent leur parchemins .

LUNDI

Défense 2h (serpentard)

botanique 1h (pouffsouffle )

potion 1h (serpentard )

déjeuner 2h

sans options rein / options: 1h / aritmancie 1h

MARDI

Potion 2h (serpentard )

DCFM 1h (serdaigle )

rien 1h

déjeuner 2h

rien 1h

botanique 2h ( pouffsouffle )

MERCREDI

Soins aux créatures magiques 1h (serdaigle)

rien 1h

métamorphose 2h (serpentard )

déjeuner 2h

Sort et enchantements 2h ( pouffsouffle )

rien /option 1h

duel 2h ( toutes maisons confondues )

JEUDI

Défense 1h ( pouffsouffle)

potion 1h (serpentard)

SCM 1h (serdaigle )

option/ rien 1h

déjeuner 2h

sort et enchantements 2h ( que les griffondore )

VENDREDI

Métamorphose 2h sepentard

SCM 2h (pouffsouffle )

déjeuner 2h

sort et enchantements 1h (seraigle)

duel 2h (tout le monde)

option/ rien 1h

Ron pesta contre cet emploi du temps qu'il trouvait trop chargé.

Soudain le silence se fit dans la salle, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Dumbledor. Celui-ci prit la parole :

« bonjour à tous et à toute, j'éspère que votre nuit c'est bien passé ,en tout cas, la mienne était super !!Bon, repris t-il sous le regard noir de la directrice adjointe, plus serieusement , je voudrai vous présenterdeux nouveaux professeur qui eux aussi du futur! Merci d'applaudir le professeur Lupin qui vous enseignera la défense, et le professeur Black qui vous enseignera le duel. »

Toute la salle, bien que abasourdis, applaudit les nouveaux enseignant.

« Je vous laisse maintenant aller à vos cour! »dit le dirècteur.

Tous se levère et se dirigèrent vers leurs salle. Les sètième années partirent vers le cour de DCFM. Arrivés devant la salle, les rouges et or se rengèrent joyeusement d'un côté tandis que les verts et argents se rengeais dans un silence religieux de l'autre.

Soudain Rémus (A) arrivat et les fit entrer. La salle était aménagé tout simplement mais il n'y avait aucune chaise, n'y tables.

« Hum , Moony (A) ?

- euh...oui Harry ?

- on s' asseois où? Sur tes genoux ?! Réondit le jeun homme un tantinet sarcastique.

- très drôle ! Répliquat-il en rougissant. Asseyez – vous par terre je crain qu'il n'y aie pas assez de place sur mes genoux comme la si bien suggéré Harry. »

La classe se détendit sous l'humour du lycan. Ils s'assirent donc par terre.

Le cour put alors débuter.

« Bien aujourd'hui, je vais juste tester vos compétence en duel.

-Pourquoi en duel ? On a déjà un professeur pour ça non ? Demanda un élève de serpentard.

- Pour fair un duel il faut savoir se défendre non ? Je vais vous aprrendre à développer votre puissance magique, a être capable de faire de la magie sans baguette,formulé et informulé ! Nous verrons aussi les patronus.

- Si certain on des suggestion je suis preneur. Répondit le professeur.

Bon , reprit-il, qui veut commencer ? Pas tous à la fois surtout, terminat-il ironiquement devant le silence de ses élèves. »

Harry leva la main.

« - Ok , vue qu'il n'y a personne d'autre Harry contre moi .

- sa me va, répondis se dernier. »

Ils ne virent, ni n'entandire la porte se refermer. En effet, Dumbledor était venu voir comment se déroulais le cours.

Les deux duellistes se trouvaient face à face. Aucun des deux n'osent attaquer. Soudain Rémus (A) perdit pacience et attaqua :

« - Expelliarmus !

- Protego, Expelliarmus, stupefix ! »

Ils enchainaient les sorts, et les évitaient à une vitesse phénoménale. Ils enchainaient les feintes, attaques, défence ...Toute la classe étaient soufflée, James glissa à Sirius :

« - Tu as vu comment ils se battent ? Harry n'a même pas besoin de cours!

- oui, répondit sont ami, ils sont très doués ! »

Une demie heure plus tard, le duel se termina sur la victoire de Harry, d'un Expelliarmus bien placé !

Ainsi se déroulèrent les deux heurs. A la finde ce cour, Rémus (A) demanda à Harry et à Evelyne de rester :

« - Bon les jeunes, je vais être bref. Evelyne tu as vécue parmis les elfes n'est-ce pas ?

- oui.

- Bien, Harry, tu ne t'en rappel pas mais ta mère ta appris le language elfique. Tu parlais se langage avant même de parler autre chose ! Je veut Evy' que tu lui réapprenent cette langue, ainsi que les us et coutumes des elfes. Une fois cela fait, tu reviendra me voire et je vous apprendrais la magie et l'art de guerison elfique.

- Ok Rémus (A)! répondirent-ils. »

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la salle de classe et virent leurs amis et les maraudeurs qui les attendais. Harry pris Drago à part. Il l'enmena vers la tour d'Astronomie.

Une fois arrivé la haut :

« - Que me veut tu Potter ? Demanda brusquement le serpentard.

- Je ne t'ai pas enmené là pour boire le thé, ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

- Alors ? Le pressa le blond.

- pourquoi se revirement soudain ? Tu aurais pu suivre la voie de ton père ! Au lieu de sa, tu as préféré lui tourner le dos, et nous rejoindre !

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai jamais voulu suivre mon père, je le lui ai dis, il n'a pas apprecier alors il a voulu ma tuer mais ma mère est intervenue et nous avons transplanés à Prés Au Lard et rejoind l'Ordre. Voilà tu sais tout !

- Je suis désoler, mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite ?

- Merci, au fait je voulais m'excuser pour toute ses années où je vous ais insultés, et pour cette nuit là. Je sais que tu était là, Voldemort aurais tuer la femme que j'aime sinon, je n'avzis pas le choix. Elle est une fille de moldus, tu comprends ? Et Il l'a su en infiltarant mon espris pendant que je dormait.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, Harry l'essuya et lui demanda si il la connaissait .

- oui, oui tu la connait.

- Hermione, tenta le brun.

- oui, murmura Drago.

- Je m'en doutait, depuis un ans tu ne fais que la regarder. Je suis heureux pour toi. J'ccepte tes excuses, mais Ron et Hermione serons plus difficiles à convaincre. »

Devant l'air de Drago, il rajouta « - Mais si tu montrais à tous ta face caché, le véritable Drago, pas celui faconner par son père, sa aiderais beaucoup je crois non ?

- Tu as raison, merci Harry.

- De rien Drago. »

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire sincère.

Ils décendirent et rejoignirent leur salle commune. A leurs arrivée, Hermione demanda à parler seul avec Harry. « c'est la journée ! Pensa t-il ».

Il la suivit dans le dortoire des garçons qui était vide.

« - que ce passe t-il mione' ?

- Tu crois que l'on peut faire confience à Malfoy et lui parler de tout ce que l'on sait sur Jédusor ?

- Oui, ont peut faire confience à Drago. Déclarat-il.

- Drago ? C'est plus Malfoy ? C'étonna la brunette.

- Non ! Trancha le Griffondore »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil perplexe et suivi sont amis vers la salle commune. Ils y retrouvèrent les autres en train de regarder un epartit d'échec que se disputait Ron et Rémus (J).Il ne restait que deux place, une à côté de Drago et une à côté de Sirius. Harry pris volontairement place auprès de sont parrain, laissant les deux amoureux à côtés.

-POV Drago-.

Je me promenais dans le châteaux, il devait être minui ou quelque chose comme sa. Je réfléchissait. Tout me retolbais dessus d'un coup. Mes sentiments pour Hermione et l'amitiée d'Harry. Pourquoi me fesait-il confience ? Malgré se qu'il m'a dit, je doute encore. Après tout J'avais failli tué Dumbledor . Bon d'accord je ne l'ai pas fait, mais sa ne veut rien dire non ? Et puis il y a Hermione, elle est trop belle ! Et surtout trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Elle va finir par me faire virer pouffsouffle !

Oh non, les ennuis arrives ....

-Fin POV-

Lucius Malfoy avançais dans les couloire. Il avait envie de se défouler sur les pauvres Pouffsouffle, Serdeigle, Griffondore (surtout eux !!) (NdA: L'est sadique le Lucius !!) qui traînait par là. Il pris à gauche vers la salla commune des lions et vit sont futur fils. Il s'avança et commença à le provoquer :

« - Alors Drago ? Tu n'est plus avec ces stupides Griffondore ? Ils t'on abandonés ? La sang de bourbe ta rejeté . Commençat-il.

Drago haussa un sourcil amusé et lui répondit sarcastiquement :

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Tu as touché le fond mon pauvre vieux ! De plus les Lions sont sûrement plus intelligent que toi ! Hermione te feras un plaisirs de te le prouver. Sur ce bonne nuit ! »

Il s'en alla laissant son père bouillonant de rage en plein milieu du couloire.

Drago alla se couché sans avoir avancé dans ses réflexions.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Je tenais à m'excuser de cette longue absence, j'ai été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche ! **Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction. **

**Rappel :**** Rémus (a) pour l'adulte et (j) pour le jeune et idem pour Sirius.**

**Pour les surnoms des maraudeurs ils sont en anglais pour les jeunes et en français pour les adultes.**

**Rien n'est a mois sauf l'histoire et quelques autres trucs.**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : (pas d'idée pour le titre)

Salle sur demande, mercredi 10 septembre 1977, 13h50.

« - bon Harry, on recommence, tu me dit *Shenti (se lis chenti) et je te répond *Uni (se lis ouni). » expliqua patiemment Évelyne.

Cela faisait deux longues heures que la brune était en train d'expliquer à Harry la prononciation et les phrases rituels des elfes. Le jeune homme débrouillait bien, et comme le disait Évelyne « c'est comme le vélos, sa na s'oublie pas ! ».

Les deux lions se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours un peu avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

Grande salle, Mercredi 10 septembre 1977 17h05, cour de duel.

Les élèves de septièmes années entraient dans la grande salle transformée pour l'occasion. En son centre il y avait une grande estrade pour les duels qui était entourée des deux côtés par des gradins. Sirius (a) était debout sur celle-ci.

- Bien asseyez vous dans les gradins et je vais vous expliquer ce qui va se passer !

Il attendit que le silence se fasse pour reprendre la parole :

- Bon je ne vais pas me présenter vous me connaissés déjà, cette année nous allons vous apprendre avec Rémus (a) à vous défendre correctement. D'abord, nous allons évaluer votre niveau. Vous allez piocher au hasard un nom dans la boîte que voici ,

Il sortit une boîte rétrécie de ses poches qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette.

- Vous combattrez contre cette personne. Mais attention, il ne doit y avoir aucun sortilèges de magie noir ou impardonnables, est-ce claire !? Bien nous allons commencer.

Chaque élève piochât un nom dans la boîte. Sirius (a) appela quelqu'un au hasard, ce fut sur Lucius que cela tomba. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'estrade, vite suivi par Lily. Lorsque le signale fut donné, Malfoy père engagea directement le combat, étrangement, Lily ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'esquiver les sortilèges envoyer. Le blond s'énerva rapidement, et mis plus de puissance dans ses sorts, Harry compris alors que désormais sa mère menait le combat. Effectivement, dès quelle commença a lancer ses sort, Lucius eu beaucoup de mal a les esquiver, car la jeune femme était très précise dans la direction et la puissance donné a ses sorts. Le Serpentard s'épuisa vite, d'un stupefixe bien placé, Lily le mit a terre, le bouclier de son adversaire ne résistant pas face à la puissance du sort. Lily décendit de l'estrade fatiguée mais triomphante.

Le cour continuât, jusqu'à se que cela tombe sur Harry. En regardant le nom de la personne qu'il avait pioché, il eu un sourire très Serpentard. Il monta sur l'estrade et Bellatrixe fit de même. Ils se mirent tout les deux en place, Harry avait très envie de se venger. Il savait source sûr, que le future mangemort avais une sainte horreur des serpents, dommage pour une Serpentard !! Sans attendre Harry entama le duel :

- Serpensortia! s'exclama Harry

Ssss – faiss sssemblant d'attaquer la fille sssansss lui faire du mal, jussste jouer !sss

Ssss bien maître ! Sss

La jeune serpentard était affolée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, aucun de ses sorts ne fonctionnait, Harry avait mit un sort de protection autour du serpent. Il rappelât sont serpent et le duel pu continuer. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à ma brune de reprendre ses esprits. Le duel se déroula à un rythme effréné. Harry lança un sortilège de bloclang puis un expelliarmus qui envoya l'autre duelliste embrasse le mur à plusieurs mètres de là. Il récupéra sa baguette et l'affrontement fut fini.

Sirius (a) remonta sur l'estrade et attendis que tout le monde se remette de ses émotions avant d'annoncer la suite des joyeusetés.

Les deux heures se passèrent de la même façon, et se terminèrent par un duel spectaculaire entre Sirius (a) et Rémus (a). Les jeunes griffondor retournèrent à leur dortoir fourbu mais le sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir là, la tour griffondor passa une nuit des plus calme depuis l'arrivée des maraudeurs à Poudlard.

**Retour en 1997**

Albus, êtes vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Arriveront-ils à changer le futur ?

- Minerva! Calmer vous, ils y arriveront, je leurs fait confiance! Et puis ils ont de bon professeurs, ne vous inquiétée pas trop! parla d'une voix douce le professeur Dumbledor.

Quiconque voulait entrer dans le bureau directorial, et entendait cette voix, croyait avoir une hallucination. Du moins se fut le cas pour Narcissa Malfoy. Elle frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit doucement comme si on se doutait qu'elle viendrait.

- Entrer Mrs Malfoy! Comment allez vous? demande rapidement le professeur McGonagale.

Je vais bien, merci professeur. Je venais juste vous demander si vous aviez des nouvelles de mon fils? Je m'inquiète un peu.

- Ne vous inquiétée pas! Il va bien. Il apprend à connaître ce qu'il n'a jamais connu, il apprend se qui le fera avancer, mais il découvre surtout de nouveaux sentiments !

- mais vous pensez Mrs que Drago est près pour tout ça ?

- seul le temps nous le dira Narcissa ! Maintenant veuillez m' excuser mais j'ai de la paperasse qui m'attend.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois madame vous parler comme Albus Dumbledor ! S'exclamât- elle malicieusement.

Sur ce, elle se retourna pour partir jetant un cou d'oeil par hasard aux tableau accrocher au mur, et cru voir le portrait de l'ancien directeur lui faire un clin d'oeil.

'' Il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher moi, je commence sérieusement a fatiguée! ''

**Retour en 1977**

Les voyeurs se trouvaient dans la serre n°4, celle des septièmes années.

Le trio d'or était en train de parler de se qu'ils avaient tous à faire. Hermione était en train d'essayer, bien difficilement de convaincre les garçons que Severus Rogue n'avais jamais tué Dumbledor de plein gré. Seulement Ron et Harry ne voulais rien entendre, l'un arguant que Rogue n'était qu'un sadique approuver par Harry qui lui soutenait qu'il avait tué Albus par pur plaisir. Tout cela bien sûr était défendu par une mauvaise fois plus qu'évidente.

Hermione souffla doucement, essayant de se rappeler les techniques de yoga qu'elle avait apprise pour se détendre. Elle fini par se calmer lentement puis lança un sort de silence autour d'eux pour que personne ne puisse les entendrent.

Elle se tourna vers les garçons et se mit à argumenter sa théorie :

« - Le professeur Rogue nous as toujours défendus, il a toujours couvert nos arrières ! Il nous as défendu en première année contre Quirel, il n'essayait pas de prendre la pierre, mais d'empêcher Voldemort de la prendre. Il a toujours été là pour réparé nos dégât, regarde ne quatrième année, tu nous as dis toi même qu'il voulais empêcher que tu sois participant à la coupe de feu, il a tout fais pour que tu sois le moins possible en danger Harry !! Il a risquer maintes fois sa couverture pour toi, il a risqué sa vie pour toi et pour l'ordre, Dumbledor était le seul a lui faire confiance, le seul a s'inquiété lorsqu'il ne revenais pas avant plusieurs jours de ses réunions de mangemort, ALORS DIT MOI POURQUOI IL AURAIS TUER LA SEULE PERSONNE QUI LUI FAISAIT CONFAINCE, LA SEULE PERSONNE QUI LUI AI ACCORDER DE LA GRATITUDE ET NON DE LA PITIER ????? »

Elle s'arrêta essoufflée par sa longue tirade, la gorge en feu d'avoir trop crié.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent impressionnés puis se mirent a rigoler doucement; lorsqu'ils avisèrent Hermione rouge de colère, les points sur les hanches, tapant de pied par terre, ils lui dirent qu'ils allaient réfléchirent a ce qu'elle avait dit.

Contente de son petit effet, elle enleva le sort de silence et retourna a sa plante comme se de rien était. Le reste du cour se passe sous un silence pensif pour les uns, calme et détendu pour les autres.

Drago de son côté cherchais le meilleurs moyen d'approcher Hermione, il connaissait un peu don caractère de feu, et s'avais qu'elle avait la rancune tenace, il en avait fais les frais en troisième année, la gifle qu'elle lui avait donnée lui avait laisser un souvenir plutôt amer.

Dans ses moment là, il aimerait vraiment que sa mère soit avec lui. Le jeune garçon avait regardé la jeune femme pendant qu' elle hurlait sur ses amis, il se demanda amusé se qu'ils avaient encore fais, tout en ne souhaitant ne jamais être à leurs place.

Un peu plus loin, une belle jeune femme observait l'un de ses camarade de classe, en se posant pas mal de questions...

Alors, sa vous a plu ? Une chtite review please ?

C'est qui la jeune femme ?

Je ne peu pas vous dire quand est-ce que je mettrais la suite, je suis désormais en seconde, et le rythme n'est pas le même qu'au collège, de plus je dois lire les Misérables en français, et je ne suis pas vraiment en avance alors... Je vais faire le plus vite possible.

Bisous , Kath.


End file.
